Revenge
by witchfingers
Summary: Envy started the mess that involved Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes and Maria Ross. Now he’s going to finish it. [Roydead]


_**Revenge**_

_Envy started the mess that involved Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes and Maria Ross. Now he's going to finish it. (Roydead)_

I'd have tried Royai.. but after what happened the other day… I'd better write Roydead. OH! That's good stuff. I'll see what I can get.

HAHAHAH!

Disclaimer: FMA is copyright of Arakawa Hiromu.

* * *

A few lights were on at that time of the night, and those that were, belonged to either villains or writers.

"You and me both, are the only ones who remain." A tired Envy mused aloud to a quiet Wrath who wasn't speaking. He was tired of hearing all the nights, during three years, the same nonsense. Envy poured out the venom he had in his mind, and Wrath listened, always.

Wrath listened.

He didn't find any use to talking, not anymore. Envy's defeated rambling was enough for him, both of them had the same things to say.

"I hate them, I don't care if in the end they're torn apart, I don't care, I couldn't get my revenge… nothing makes any sense any more… it's all fcking over… and it's all their bloody fault, I hate them… I hate them…"

He fell into silence.

Both of them had thick, dark lines under their eyes, even though beings like them couldn't even feel tired.

When Envy had found Wrath, he was sitting next to his mother's grave, with brand-new automail parts, and since then the younger one had been with him.

Envy had caught a glimpse of a smiling Alphonse once after that, and hadn't gotten over his melancholic frustration. If Wrath had had the ability to feel, he would have been very sad for him, because he had truly nothing left to hold to.

But Wrath could only gaze outside the window of the battered warehouse and sigh.

And wonder if _he _really had something left to live for…

Envy went on with his rambling, until his attention was caught by the slight flickering of a dying flame.

_A small smirk started curving his lips, suddenly making him forget his misery…_

Corporal Roy Mustang walked out of a small pub in the downtown of Central. He had been drinking, again, though he wasn't drunk. He did that, now and then, to remember himself of his pathetic condition, and how he had caused himself his own disgrace.

He noticed with no interest how, one after one, the lights in the street were put out by some mysterious force, until only one was left lit, sparkling madly.

Under it stood the figure of a person. Mustang felt how his eyes were fixed on him, and followed his every move. He froze, by some unknown reason, when he saw the stranger stroll towards him.

Three in the morning. Mustang took several steps backwards.

"E….. Edward….. how come…"

"No matter, Colonel. Just dropped by to say I'm short."

And with that, Ed's figure left suddenly.

Mustang's eyes were wide open, and his face showed utter horror.

He didn't notice the characteristic white flash of a camera.

…

…

The following night, Mustang was found walking down the same path he had the previous day. Ed's words remained in his head.

_I'm short…_

_I'm short…_

_I'm…_

He had disappeared for three years, and the only thing he had said was I'M SHORT! Roy couldn't believe it. And although to other people it could have been funny, he didn't have that twisted sense of humor any more.

_It had made him sulk all the day._

Yet again, all the lights in that same street faded out as he walked by. This time, the figure that greeted him under the streetlight wasn't Ed.

"Maes…? I-it can't be… you're dead…." He stuttered.

Maes Hughes smiled darkly. "Yes. I'm dead."

"I avenged you… I killed her… I got revenge for your death…"

"Who do you mean by _her_, Roy? She?"

Mustang watched, horrified, how what he assumed to be the ghost of his best friend turned with a slight flash of light into the silhouette of Maria Ross.

He was completely speechless.

"Ah, right. This woman was blamed for the death of Brigadier General Maes Hughes."

Roy's features contorted, into a look of deep anger and hate.

"I remember, it was a real pain deciding who to choose to be..."

"I don't know who you are, you bastard, but…"

"Shuddup, don't interrupt me flameboy!" Maria cried, punching him in the stomach. He winced.

"I had thought that out quite well, and the Maes guy realized I wasn't her immediately. It was so frustrating…"

Roy stood up, and attempted to kick her, but she dodged easily, and changed, once again, this time into Lt.Hawkeye. "You wouldn't kick your lieutenant, would you sir? Oh, and don't worry about the paperwork, sir, you won't need it up there" she said with a smug grin, pointing at the sky.

Mustang was terrified. "Who… what are you?"

"You have heard of me. Even written down my name, perhaps?"

He changed into his form of a green-headed, violet-eyed, lizard looking teen. "You're lucky, I don't show my true self to people I'm about to kill… But you colonel, you are an exception."

He laughed for a short while, and kicked Roy's helpless body a couple of times, until he left him lying on the floor.

"I'll let you die with the remorse of knowing that you killed an innocent person to avenge your best friend, and that you were reckless, stupid enough to die by the same hands he did."

He knelt down next to him, and lifted his chin with a finger, obliging him to look into his snakelike, soulless eyes. He allowed himself a small smirk.

"Don't worry, flameboy, tomorrow you'll be seen jumping off of the highest bridge in Central, with a bullet hole through your brain. But we're not waiting until tomorrow for that last part, are we? "

The last light in the street flickered out…

* * *

_So? What do you think? God, I finally killed Roy! Hahaha… Please, don't flame! It's not that I hate Roy, but he killed poor innocent Maria, and I'm not about to forgive him for that. I needed to…. Ummm… channel those negative feelings towards him. Hehe…. Sorry if it didn't have much of a plot, it's my first FMA fic. I'd like reviews… please?_


End file.
